Everlasting Memory
by Fallen Demonic Angel
Summary: She was sad on a special day as she was thinking of them but a someone was able to comfort her from her sadness and gave her a memory she will treasure forever...an everlasting memory, Happy birthday to Misaki-chan today and ONESHOT minna-san


**Happy birthday to our dear Genesis / Oracle Think tank player, Tokura Misaki! This is a special oneshot cause it's her birthday today, and the pairing will be Leon x Misaki or LeonSaki as I would say i my opinion and anyways this was a request form a reviwer so I'm just supporting this cause my OTP will forever be KaiSaki**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight Vanguard and it's characters, I only own the plot...if I did own it, cardfight vanguard G could have been more cooler**

* * *

><p>It was a somwhat cloudy and windy Saturday, It was a special day for a certain person, and that person is Tokura Misaki, but forsome reason she wasn't that happy today, she was sitting on a park bench in the park and she let out a sigh as she was looking down, A blonde male was just walking to card capital, as he was getting near the park, he saw a familiar lavender head sitting on the park bench quite sad, he stopped where he walked and went to her as she looked famialiar in his eyes, as he got closer, he saw it was just Misaki<p>

"Tokura Misaki...?" Misaki looked up to see the blonde male, a bit surprised

"Souryu...Leon" She knew it was the former blonde psyqualia user as she remebered those familiar bluish'-purple eyes she somewhat admired, she stared at them and realized she has been staring at them for a while, she blushed a bit and looked away "Why are you here?" Leon decided to sit on the bench with her

"I could ask the same question too, shouldn't you be in card capital right now?" she looked even sad as she hears what he said

"I rather be here than there" This made the blonde raise a brow quite confused

"Did something happen in the shop?" the blonde questioned the lavender head and she shook her head in denial and looked at him, she really admired the eyes he had, but she looked down and felt somwhat sas again

"It's just...I really miss them" she touched the key necklace she was wearing as a tear suddenly went down on her face, Leon started to worry a bit as she is beggining to cry, he got a handkerchief and decided to wipe some of her tears

"I know you miss them...but shouldn't you be happy today?" Misaki looked up at Leon as he smiled, she remembered those sweet smiles her father and mother would show her, those very loving memories they had, even thought they had little time, she treasured every memory they had together

"I have a feeling they're quite happy for your wind" wind startes to blow to Leon's hair same with Misaki's, she got a bit confused as he said her wind "What do you mean?"

"Your wind has become stronger, since the first time I met you in circuit, and became strong like Sendou's and Kai's, as passionette wind, that never think of giving up...I admired that part of you...Tokura Misaki" he let out a smile again which caused the lavender head to blush

"You shouldn't have such a gloomy face on your special day, everyone is expecting you to have a good mood on your birthday" She got a bit surprised as he said it was her birthday today, she got happy that he knew it was her birthday today

"And here's my present" He gave a small red box and Misaki accepted, before she was going to open, Leon suddenly kissed her on the cheek, which caused her face to be flushed full red, he backed away as he noticed the lavender head was blushing, he went to her ear and whispered something

"That was my present too...Happy birthday...Misaki" she blushed as red as a tomato she tried to look at him but can't, as he was about to leave he stopped him

"Wait!" he stopped and turned to the blushing lavender head as she was going to say something

"T-thank you L-Leon, and I-I li-" but before she was going to finish her sentence Leon suddenly planted a kiss on her forehead and went to her ear again

"I don't like you, but I love you Misaki" he smiled and left the blushing lavender head, face as red as Ren's hair,

"This is the best birthday...I ever had...Father, Mother" She walked back to card capital wearing a green necklace with a bluebell flower in the middle

"I will always treasure...this everlasting memory"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: And it's finished! And bluebell stand for everlasting in the language of flowers (thank you very for the information Kuroshitsuji) and I can't believe what I just wrote, I swear Kai is seriously going to kill me and Leon for this *begs that Kai will spare her*<strong>

**Aichi: Omedatou Misaki-san!**

**Kamui and Naoki: Omedatou Misaki-senpai!**

**Miwa: Omedatou Nee-chan!**

**Misaki: Thank you, everyone**

**Ren: *hugs Misaki* Omedatou MisaQ~**

**Misaki: *blushes* R-Ren?!**

**Kai: *breaks their hug and pulls her closer* Omedatou...Misaki *smiles***

**Misaki: *blushes very red* A-arigatou K-Kai**

**Kai: *whisper something to her***

**Misaki: *Blushes even more reddder* Arigatou...T-Toshiki-kun**

**Ren: Hey~! That's not fair Kai~!**

**Kai: Misaki is mine...don't even try to touch her *glares at Ren***

**Leon: *grabs Misaki's wrist and pulls her closer and away from Kai* Idiots, she's already mine**

**Misaki: *blushes even more red then ever***

**Me: *sweatdrops same too with the others* Misaki's seem very lucky, anyways Review if you have anything to say, Bye Minna!**


End file.
